nothing quite as sweet
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hay un chico, una chica, y una supernova en camino.


**Renuncia:** Horikoshi es Dios *lo alaba*

 **Nota:** aún no puedo creer que mi máxima otp het sea una pareja re crack (quiero escribirlos por siempre _for real_ ). Uhm, esto es cursi –creo– y hay leve Tododeku insinuado. Son otro otp y no puedes juzgarme Sharon. Además spoilers del manga y Katsudeku/Dekuraka brotp, soy débil RI P.

* * *

 **H** ay un chico.

Hay una chica.

Hay un chico, una chica, y una supernova en camino.

—

Midoriya es el primero en notarlo. Y no es su intención, _no realmente_. Es decir, es un hábito suyo que ha ido creciendo con los años, el ser observador con la gente, notar cosas que a otros pueden pasarles desapercibidas. Y siempre ha tenido cierta tendencia a fijarse más en Bakugou que en cualquier otro chico hasta su primer año en Yuuei (porque, bueno, _es Kacchan_ , como si eso fuese explicación suficiente).

No lo es.

Así que. Midoriya se da cuenta antes que los demás.

Correcto.

La revelación lo golpea como un puñetazo del One for All. Lo pilla por sorpresa, completamente, y siendo sincero. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es como si lo hubiese venido anticipando, de alguna manera.

Es una mirada.

Es Bakugou viendo fijamente a Uraraka y sin pestañear, desde su asiento en el salón mientras ella, ajena a éste hecho, platica animadamente de algo con Tsuyu, un par de butacas adelante. Midoriya admite para sí mismo que eso de por sí es extraño, que Bakugou siendo consciente de otra persona que no sea él rompe un poco con el equilibrio universal. A menos que sea una mirada despectiva, o burlona, o que Bakugou esté interesado en tenerle como oponente lo cual no sería tan raro, considerando que Uraraka fue una dura pelea en el festival deportivo y es la única de la clase 1A capaz de manejar a Bakugou en batalla sin retroceder, contrario a las otras chicas (incluso si perdió).

La cosa es.

Que no hay fuego en los ojos de Bakugou. Es casi... afectuoso. Es como una vela, caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para provocar un incendio. Como lava a punto de solidificarse después de la erupción de un volcán.

—y eso sí que es una sorpresa—.

Midoriya reconoce esa clase de mirada. Porque es muy similar a la que él le dedica a Shouto, a veces, cuando Shouto está distraído en tomar apuntes si estudian juntos o se envían mensajes por el celular ya cada quien en su cuarto en los dormitorios de los muchachos y Midoriya siente que sus sentimientos están más protegidos.

Claro que no exactamente la misma. Bakugou observa a Uraraka como si estuviese teniendo un conflicto consigo mismo, como si pensase que está mal mirarla de ese modo lo cual confunde a Midoriya.

(¿Por qué sería incorrecto sentir cariño por alguien más, después de todo?).

Y luego—

Oh.

Porque hay incertidumbre. Miedo de no ser correspondido.

Porque Bakugou la respeta. No sólo es que la considere bonita (¿lo hace?) o algo así, ve su valor, su fuerza, su determinación, y _la respeta_ por eso.

Porque su prioridad número uno es convertirse en un héroe. No hay tiempo para distracciones banales, menos desde el retiro de All Might.

Porque Bakugou odia ser débil o impotente y. (y un flechazo adolescente es sinónimo de debilidad).

Aún así.

—

— Creo... creo que deberías ser más amable con ella ¿sabes? —dice un día de la nada, mientras Bakugou y él se encuentran solos. Midoriya se arrepiente cinco segundos más tarde ¡Izuku, tienes un deseo de muerte acaso! Y más cuando ve cómo los hombros de Bakugou se tensan.

Gira la cabeza con lentitud.

— Qué.

— Yo, uhm, y-yo. Sólo pensaba– Uraraka es, inherentemente simpática con todo el mundo, pero, sí, deberías tratarla un poco mejor si... tú entiendes... ganar su afecto... comprometerse... ¡no es que diga que deban casarse, err, no! Yo–

De pronto Bakugou está frente a él, el ceño fruncido. Y oh dios, qué pésima idea.

Tonto, tonto.

— _Qué_ —repite, en voz baja. Midoriya retrocede un paso, casi por instinto.

— ¡Te gusta Uraraka, no es cierto! —exclama de manera abrupta. Bakugou se tensa más, si es posible. Y Midoriya duda, sólo un instante—. ¿...no es cierto?

Hay silencio. Pero las mejillas de Bakugou pintándose furiosamente son una respuesta bastante clara. La expresión de enfado sigue ahí, no obstante.

— Te juro que si le dices esto a alguien–

Comienza a amenazar. Midoriya aclara su garganta y lo interrumpe.

— N-no es necesario, Kacchan, de verdad. No es mi intención divulgarlo. ¡Y tampoco es muy obvio! —añade, para asegurarse de que Bakugou no actúe a la defensiva con sus compañeros, bueno, más de lo normal—. Sólo que–

Bakugou aprieta los dientes.

—Si vas a soltar una patraña sentimentalista _hazlo ya_.

— Sólo. Quise ayudarte. Ayudarlos. A estar, ya sabes, juntos. C-como novios.

Bakugou permanece callado, y lo examina cuidadosamente, pese a sus nervios, los de Midoriya.

— ¿Y por qué diablos harías eso, uh? —responde al fin.

No dice: porque creo que Uraraka te ayuda a ser mejor persona. No dice: porque tú la motivas a no ser frágil. No dice: porque ella es literalmente tu única amiga desde siempre, incluso si tú no la consideras tu amiga. No dice: porque aparte de Kirishima es ella con quien más te muestras menos molesto. No dice: porque sé que ustedes suelen entrenar en el gimnasio combate cuerpo a cuerpo a petición de Uraraka, ella me lo contó. No dice: porque pienso que ella te hace feliz y que tú eres bueno para ella, de forma extraña.

En vez de eso:

— Porque... p-porque siento que tú también mereces cosas buenas, Kacchan.

Más silencio. Incómodo. Fácil de cortar con un par de cuchillos.

—... estúpido Deku —murmura—. Estúpido Deku y tu estúpida necesidad de ver por los demás antes que por ti y de ser el héroe de todos cuando nadie te lo pidió.

(cuando te he tratado tan mal toda tu maldita vida y aún así te preocupas por mí, me haces sentir tan—).

— Cómo si me importara si Uraraka me corresponde o no —continúa, irritado. Pero Midoriya sabe mejor que eso. Kacchan miente—. Como si me importara una mierda la cara que pone al verte como si fueses el jodido sol _o algo_ , y cuando tú la miras igual.

Y, espera ¿qué?

— Un momento, Kacchan, tú– ¿tú crees que Uraraka tiene sentimientos por mí, en serio? ¿y que yo le correspondo?

— No estoy _ciego_.

— Eso es– ¡no! Es decir. Sí tuve un crush con ella, recién empezando en Yuuei, pero eso quedó en el pasado lo juro, fue la primera chica con quien hablé y, ya. Me gusta alguien más actualmente —admite, un tanto avergonzado. Aunque es preferible no dejar espacio a malentendidos—. En cuanto a ella– ella me admira. Me confesó hace unos meses que consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez le gustase porque todos la molestaban con el tema, pero realmente sólo es admiración.

 _Oh dios estoy hablando de más_.

— So, si eso es lo que te detiene, n-no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Bakugou no dice nada.

— Uraraka es bonita. Los chicos de la clase 1B y otros departamentos empiezan a notarlo. Deberías ser más amable con ella, es t-todo.

En cuanto Kaminari y Jirou llegan platicando, seguidos por Iida y Momo y el resto, la conversación llega a su fin y Bakugou lo evita el resto de la tarde.

(A Midoriya le tiemblan las rodillas).

—

Midoriya descubre poco después que los sentimientos de Bakugou tal vez no sean tan unilaterales como él asume.

Es, por supuesto, una mirada lo que se lo indica.

Uraraka, Iida y él se encuentran en la sala común de los dormitorios, disfrutando del fin de semana. Están decidiendo sobre de qué género hacer un maratón de películas ya que terminaron de realizar su tarea para Aizawa-sensei (Uraraka-kun, de verdad opino que tu preferencia en el cine es algo perturbadora— ¿Eeeh? ¡Pero Iida, la saga de Alien es icónica! Y el terror es— N-no soy muy fan del horror, Uraraka, ¿por qué no comedias románticas...? Deku por quién me tomas, eso es sexista— ¿Y si vemos algunas de superhéroes americanos, Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-kun?— ¡Ah, perfecto!).

Ya han puesto el cuarto DVD del día, Capitán América y el soldado de invierno, cuando Midoriya ve por el rabillo del ojo, por accidente, que Uraraka no parece estar muy concentrada en la pantalla. En realidad, nada concentrada en lo absoluto. Y está pulsando las teclas de su celular como si su vida pendiese de un hilo.

— ¿Uraraka? —pregunta él en un susurro, no deseando que Iida los escuche. Uraraka suelta un ruido agudo parecido a un "iiiihhh". Más se recompone rápido y finge que no pasa nada.

Raro.

— ¿Sí Deku?

— Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— Oh. Charlando.

— Okay...

— Charlando con Kac– Bakugou-kun.

Midoriya parpadea ante la forma en que ella se refiere al rubio, tan súbita.

— Ibas a llamarlo 'Kacchan'.

— Eh, no.

— _Sí_.

Uraraka hace un mohín, como insegura.

— Bueno _tal vez_. Pero es tu culpa, tanto juntarme contigo me ha contagiado el hábito. Eres mala influencia Deku.

Midoriya no puede evitarlo, se ríe quedamente. Y Uraraka lo imita.

— Así que, Kacchan, eh —dice, medio en broma medio en serio. Uraraka asiente—. No tenía idea de que tuvieras su número —comenta, sin malicia. _O de que Kacchan usara un celular_.

— Ahá... se lo pedí poco después del incidente en USJ. Es que, pensé que sería útil si tuviese a todos los de nuestra clase en mis contactos, ¡por si hay una emergencia como esa de nuevo! O si hacemos una celebración de cumpleaños, o cosas más triviales. Aunque él me dijo algo como "lárgate de mi vista chica que hace flotar mierdas". Sin embargo, una semana tras el festival deportivo él me buscó y me dio un papel con números escritos agresivamente y farfulló "más te vale no mensajearme para compartir estúpidos memes a las 3 de la mañana", ¿es un poco gracioso no? —no espera a que Midoriya le responda—. Me parece que Kac– Bakugou-kun no pensó que yo valía la pena hasta nuestro encuentro.

— S-sí, Kacchan es... complicado —no sabe qué más añadir—. Pero, uhm, entonces ¿ahora se mandan mensajes con frecuencia?

Uraraka juguetea con sus dedos.

— Más o menos. Sí, creo que sí. Kirishima me comentó que sólo tiene registrado en sus contactos a mí, a él, a Kaminari y a Sero. Lo descubrió una ocasión en que olvidó su celular en la habitación de Kirishima cuando jugaban videojuegos. Me dijo igual que nos tenía con nombres específicos, pero que no podía revelarme el mío porque Kac– Bakugou-kun le haría explotar la cara.

 _No lo dudo_ , piensa Midoriya, con algo de simpatía.

Y luego: un click.

 _¡Cierto!, Kacchan tiene un crush con ella. Probablemente sólo puso "Uraraka" con un emoji de corazón a un lado. Aunque eso es totalmente fuera de personaje... ¿tal vez un apodo?, ¿"Cara redonda"? creo que así la llamó, según recuerdo. ¿"Uravity" podría ser una opción?_

— Queen of explodo-kills...

— ¿Deku? Estás murmurando.

— ¡L-lo siento! Me perdí en mis pensamientos, nada más —espera que no se note su nerviosismo, y decide arriesgarse ya que _ya me involucré demasiado en esto con la charla a Kacchan y mi sentido de supervivencia está atrofiado por qué no ugh_ —. Puedes decirle Kacchan enfrente de mí sin culpa, por cierto. No es como si yo fuese el dueño exclusivo del apodo.

— Uhm, ¿pero no es vergonzoso? —Uraraka luce... insegura quizás—. ¿Qué me haya vuelto cercana a quien me dio una paliza enfrente de miles de espectadores? ¿Y hasta tenga un apodo afectuoso para él? Y, y que convivamos en nuestro tiempo libre cuando no estoy contigo o Iida, y que me encante entrenar con él, incluso si termino llena de moretones porque Kacchan no mide su fuerza ni ataca suave sólo porque soy una chica y eso me hace _tan feliz_. Que me tome en serio. Y que sólo sea durante nuestras prácticas cuando él sonríe, con emoción y sinceramente, seguro sin darse cuenta. Y ¿has visto una sonrisa suya Deku? Es como, como una estrella explotando, el momento previo a la formación de un agujero negro en el espacio. Es tan peligrosa como atrayente y me cuesta respirar siempre que veo su sonrisa, yo—

Midoriya se pierde en sus ojos, como hipnotizado.

(están _brillando_ ).

Brillan intensamente, y está ahí, una emoción que no intenta ocultarse siquiera.

Es inesperado.

Kacchan no es dulce. Kacchan no es simpático. Kacchan no es calmado. Kacchan no es amable. Kacchan no es la clase de chico que te dedica una serenata a la luz de la luna. Kacchan es bordes ásperos. Kacchan es malos modales y palabras hirientes. Kacchan es auto-odio camuflado en grandeza incomparable. Kacchan es gasolina y nitroglicerina.

Y a Uraraka eso no parece importarle. _Lo prefiere así_.

Malhumorado. Con las emociones claras, como un vaso de agua transparente. Real. Es—

— Oye.

Iida pone pausa al DVD y Midoriya y Uraraka alzan la vista y Midoriya siente como si hubiese hecho algo malo cuando encuentra la mirada de Bakugou posada en ellos, pese a que no hay motivo.

 _Somos amigos, los amigos_ hablan _, no voy a enamorarme de Uraraka por_ hablar _con ella_.

— ¿Kacchan, qué haces aquí? —Inquiere Uraraka, sin un ápice de miedo. (Bendita sea ella). Bakugou se muerde los labios, da un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que todos estén en lo suyo, y vuelve a mirarla. Entonces muestra su celular, como si eso lo explicase todo.

— Tu último mensaje fue hace una jodida media hora.

 _¡¿Estuvimos platicando tanto tiempo?!_ , se preocupa Midoriya.

Y, oh.

Uraraka se revuelve los cabellos.

— ¡Mi error! Me distraje con Deku.

Bakugou arruga la nariz.

— Lo que sea. Ya que me hiciste venir de mi habitación hasta acá por nada ¿vienes conmigo o qué?

Uraraka se da la vuelta, encarándolo a él e Iida, que parece ligeramente confundido.

— ¿No les importa terminar el maratón sin mí?

— Uraraka-kun–

— ¡Claro que no! —exclama Midoriya—. Podemos, ¡podemos pasar tiempo de calidad entre hombres! ¿Verdad Iida? Kacchan y tú pueden, err, i-ir a su habitación. Solos. L-los dos. ¡A convivir, como amigos! Porque no hay nada anormal en–

— Cierra la boca Deku —le gruñe Bakugou. Midoriya lo obedece sin protestar.

 _Vale Izuku, eso tal vez no fue tan inteligente de tu parte_.

Uraraka permanece ajena, por fortuna. Se despide de ambos y acompaña por el pasillo a Bakugou, riendo y siendo todo primavera. Él baja su guardia con ella, los hombros más relajados, el ceño fruncido un poco menos notable, el fantasma de la alegría en la comisura de sus labios.

(y si entrecierra la vista, Midoriya casi puede ver cómo sus manos se buscan tímidamente, como queriendo entrelazarse, para de inmediato arrepentirse. Luego, luego Bakugou se arma de valor, y finalmente sujeta su mano y Uraraka duda, un minuto, y le devuelve el apretón con entusiasmo y él maldice: no vayas a armar un estúpido escándalo de esto Ochako— y ella: ¡pero siento que estoy flotando y no he activado mi quirk, es tan injusto Kacchan...!).

— No sabía que Uraraka-kun y Bakugou fuesen tan cercanos —comenta Iida, a su lado. Genuinamente curioso. Midoriya suspira.

Y oye tres timbrazos seguidos. Revisa su celular.

De UraUra: ¡deku, kacchan tiene el universo entero en la palma de su mano! dsghfjkdhkfjskd. va a decirme algo importante. creo, creo que le gusto. y él me gusta (perdón por no decírtelo antes). ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡TIENES QUE ASISTIR A MI FUNERAL DEKUUUU!

De número desconocido: confesé mis jodidos sentimientos y ahora somos novios ¿okay?, MUERE pd. de ninguna manera te deseo buena suerte con tu mugroso flechazo en el bastardo de hielo y fuego pd2. sí, es así de obvio

De Todoroki-kun: ¿Midoriya, sigue en pie nuestra sesión de estudios de mañana o la posponemos a otro día? Tienes la cara muy roja, se nota desde donde estoy. Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería con Recovery Girl si te sientes enfermo.

Otro suspiro, más largo que el anterior. Iida alza una ceja.

— No tienes idea —dice Midoriya— _ni idea_.

—

Así que tres días después la clase 1A entra en caos cuando Mina descubre a Uraraka dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bakugou y a él aceptándolo, muy avergonzado, sin matar a nadie.

Surgen los cómo, y cuándo, y dónde, y _por qué_. Pero para Midoriya ya es bastante simple. Es que—

(Uraraka sonríe. Bakugou sonríe. Pero sólo cuando se miran el uno al otro).

* * *

 **Nota2:** estos dos, ESTOS DOS I SWEAR. Planeo hacer un Fake dating!AU también Kacchako. Y tengo algunas ideas más (para esta ship, y para otras que me gustan ie: tododeku, kiribakuraka, momojirou/kamijirou, y los Tres Grandes). Mientras iré a lanzarme por una ventana, bye


End file.
